Pokekart Tournament
by Platinium
Summary: A race for the best... and for fun, the Pokékart Tournament is a kart-racing tournament with 20 different Pokemon racers visiting 16 locations. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario places or the Pokémons, I named the characters though. FYI, This story is simply a Pokemon MarioKart.


Once upon a time...

There were three sisters who often fight against each other.

It is the last month of the year, a quiet day in Moo Moo Meadows. It's Monday and the sky is blue with a few cumulus clouds. Three sisters are arguing with each other about... something small, useless, and unimportant.

"**** off!" shouted Marilyn the Mewtwo to her two other sisters.

"How dare you not buy us gifts!" shouted Levenyn the MegaMewtwoY.

"You know how much I hate you!" said Marilyn pointing at Levenyn. "And you!" this time pointing at their other sister, Katherine.

"We're sisters!" Katherine the Mew said. "You're suppose to buy us gifts! Not just for Nevelyn, but for both of us too!"

"You went out of the country and you didn't even buy me a gift! Not even for Marlyn!" argued Levenyn.

The cows started running away from their field, and the sisters continued arguing for the next thirty minutes.

"You owe me a lot of gifts, Levenyn!" shouted Marilyn.

"You too! You only give gifts to Nevelyn!" shouted Levenyn.

While the two continued arguing, Katherine walked towards a nearby barnhouse. She saw a poster, a race poster. She grabbed the poster and showed it to her two sisters who were there.

She said, "I've got an idea."

Her two other sisters glared at her angrily.

"Let's race," Katherine said.

"Go ahead," Lavenyn said.

"Bring it on," Marilyn said.

"Whoever from the three of us wins has the right not to give the gifts that she owes. The other two losers must give all the gifts that they owe to the winner," said Katherine.

"Deal," said Levenyn.

"Okay," said Marilyn. "But if neither of us takes home the first place prize, each of us must give our gifts to each other."

"Deal," said Levenyn.

"I'm on it," said Katherine. She looked at the poster and read, "Only the first twenty applicants will be accepted."

"Where do we apply?" asked Levenyn.

"Over there," Katherine said, pointing at a small office near the barnhouse.

The sisters ran as fast as they could to the office.

* * *

Inside the said office, two pink Pokémons are waiting for applicants while working. The office is a small wooden cabin with one lightbulb. Several drawers exist within the cabin. At one side of the wall is a picture of a Victini.

"Sylvia, we have seventeen applicants," said Charicelyn "Char" the Chansey.

"Three more, Char, and we're out of this office!" Evezleya "Sylvia" the Sylveon said happily.

BANG! The sound of someone slamming the door open. Marilyn walked towards Charicelyn's table and demanded, "Get me in this race!"

"Me too!" shouted Levenyn at the doorway.

"And me!" shouted Katherine who has just arrived at the doorway.

"Whoa whoa whoa, okay," said Sylvia. "All you have to do is fill up this application form and this survey form," she said while holding the two forms.

The three sisters filled up their forms quickly.

"That almost gave me a heart attack," exaggerated the stunned Char.

Levenyn submitted her form to Sylvia.

"Okay, now fill up these boxes with your first name, your last name, what you wanted to be called in the race, and your signature," Sylvia said, showing Levenyn the sheet of paper on Char's clipboard.

Levenyn wrote the necessary information on the sheet of paper. Marilyn submitted her form to Sylvia and filled the necessary information on the same sheet of paper.

After doing the necessary stuff, Marilyn and Levenyn got their numbers and left the cabin.

After five minutes, Katherine finished her forms too and submitted them to Sylvia. Katherine took a good look at the sheet of paper. She saw her sisters' names on the third-to-the-last and second-to-the-last set of boxes on that sheet of paper.

On the last row, Katherine wrote her first name on the first box, her last name, Zwyvtux, on the second box of the same row, her race name and also her nickname, Kat, on the third, and she made her signature on the last box.

"Congratulations, you are the last applicant," Sylvia said. She handed to Katherine a laminated paper with the number 20 written. "Don't forget to bring a kart, your number, three special items, and... see you in the race this Friday."

Katherine leaves the cabin after doing the necessary stuff. Besides the bet, she suddenly feels excited about the race.

* * *

AN: I might have a few flaws for this intro. The next few chapters will be the interview of the twenty racers. If you have any suggestions, you may PM me. You may leave reviews if you want to, but no flames please. Next update still not known, but it will most likely be before the end of the year.


End file.
